The caBIG program stewards access to digital capabilities essential to enhancing researchers capacity to utilize biomedical information. The Goals of the program include: 1. Standards. Widespread dissemination and use throughout the cancer community of community-driven, pre-competitive open source standards for data exchange and interoperability in cancer research 2. Academic Software Development Community. Robust academic community developing, maintaining, enhancing, and disseminating their innovative biomedical informatics capabilities. 3. Setting of Strategy by Researchers. Dynamic involvement of researchers to identify and prioritize biomedical informatics needs in cancer biology and clinical research, as well as requirements for interoperability. 4. Availability of Critical Capabilities. Widespread, sustainable availability of critical standards-based, interoperable academic/commercial biomedical capabilities. 5. Availability of Data. Large and diverse cancer research data sets sustainably available for analysis, integration, and mining. It accomplishes these goals through: 1. Community. The caBIG program engages and facilitates a productive and diverse community including industry, standards development organizations and open source development entities. In addition, the CBIIT staff engages appropriate NCI Consortia and partners with a variety of NIH programs to augment such a community 2. Capabilities. The caBIG program introduces and enables access to cutting-edge capabilities. The CBIIT staff partners with NCI Scientific Divisions to support high impact areas that have been prioritized by the program. That support is directed at academic investigators. Such support gives precedence to existing academic and commercial software, and as necessary invests in development of open source code where there are not existing capabilities. 3. Connectivity. The caBIG program acts as an honest broker of community-driven, pre-competitive, open source standards and interoperability specifications.